Living with dad
by MamboKings
Summary: Yeah, this is similar to my other story Jess's girl but this time the daughter is thirteen years old and she has never met Rory. Please read and review! Not good at summaries. Don't like the title much, but here it is!


Another Gilmore Story! This is very similar to "Jess's Girl" except this is about the daughter of Rory and Jess's, except that she lived with Jess for her life and she is currently thirteen. I hope you like it!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When Melinda was small, she imagined exactly how she was born. Her father would come out of the hospital, holding her small, baby hand and walk to the car with her. Melinda would wear her best set of clothes; the one with yellow and mauve sunflowers on them and her father wore a dark, grey, polo shirt and a pair of black slacks.

For some reason, her mother was never in the picture when she thought of this. Not meaning to say that she never thought of her mother, she did. Just not that much. She hardly remembered her.

Her name was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. With Light brown hair and striking blue eyes, she was always a boy pleaser.

"She had brains and a sharp wit. That is where you get it from." Her father would always tell her.

Melinda knew that if she knew her mother long enough, she would probably be her best friend; unfortunately she would probably never have a chance.

Her father had sleek black hair with the trademark Mariano big brown eyes. His smile was so rare, but when he finally did open up and smile he could light up a whole room. He always had a small book in his back pocket of his jeans and was always writing. Whether it was writing notes in the margin of his books or frantically writing on his old, slow computer, trying to finish his story before the deadline.

Rory and her father were only seventeen when they had Melinda and had to drop out of high school. Rory's grandparents were very disappointed and cut all ties with them, so Melinda never met them. She did however have contact with her grandmother and her father's uncle, Luke.

So Melinda was alone, for now, with the exception of her dad. Right now, he was her best friend, as odd as that sounds, seeing as he is a thirty-year old man and she is a small thirteen year old girl with blue eyes and a brain that was so imaginative and a smile that could make the Grinch break down in laughs. They lived in a small apartment in New York City, but it made up for it with the magnificent view.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Melinda would ask her father, staring out the window, looking at the clouds moving across the deep blue sky.

Jess smirked a little and nodded. "Yeah, Mel, it is."

Melinda looked at her father. He looked so concentrated on the view. She loved how he could look at something as simple as the sky and think of all types of creative things that he could write about.

"So, you're going to write another book?" She asked and then tapped him a little to get his attention.

"Oh," He looked startled. "Yeah, maybe. I'm trying to get my muse right now."

"Right, right," She responded. "Are you going to make a sequel to the last one? It was really good. I read it, you know."

Jess raised his eyebrows. "I thought I told that that book is not appropriate for you. Did you read it all?"

Melinda looked down at the ground and muttered a, "yes." Then she looked at her dad straight in the eye. "Was it true? About what your life was like before you went to Stars Hollow?"

Jess sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it was actually. Pretty, um, bad, huh?" He hoped that Melinda wouldn't have to find out like that.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She had tears in her eyes. Her father was physically abused. He was hit, beaten up. The smart, kind man standing right next to him went through so much during his childhood.

"It's not your fault." Jess said quickly.

"Did you ever call the police on what your mom's boyfriends and husbands did to you?"

Jess shook his head. "It wouldn't have made a difference. There's always going to be jerks in the world. And when there are jerks in the world, you can be sure that my mom will find them." Jess cringed when he heard what he just told Melinda. He was sounding pathetic. He wasn't supposed to sound like that when he was with her. Jess was supposed to sound strong, independent, someone that could fully take care of his daughter.

"That sucks."

Jess chuckled. "Yeah, it did."

Melinda felt that she needed to change the subject. "So, what are we going to have for dinner? Indian food?"

Smirking, remembering the same conversation that he had once with Rory. "Yeah, then we'll burn the house down. Only way to get rid of the smell."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone's a critic." She smiled her half smile. Like her father, she had the same birth defect: dead nerve endings on her bottom lip and could only smile halfway through. That's part of the charm, she heard her father tell her once.

"Pizza sounds good?" Jess asked.

"Fine, but with pepperoni only this time!" She exclaimed, remembering how her dad once got a pizza with sausage and pepperoni and she spent most of the time looking at the pizza to see if she took out all of the sausage.

Jess nodded. "Do you want to come with me?" He offered.

"Nah, I'll be fine here."

"What will you do here while I'm away though?" Jess picked up his coat that he had once through on the ground.

"There are some new crappy sitcoms that are supposed to be on. Thought I could entertain myself watching those." She told him.

"Melinda!" Jess pretended to be outraged. "How many times have I told you not to use the word crappy?"

Melinda played along. "Oh, my gosh! At least a hundred! I have learned the error of my ways. I will now watch some un-crappy sitcoms that are supposed to be on. "

"Thank you." He responded.

Melinda grinned. She loved talking to her dad like this. "You are very welcome." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Be safe."

"From what?"

Melinda mocked shock. "You saw Spiderman 2 with me! You may just be going to get Pizza and then Spiderman comes and steals the pizza away from Peter Parker.

Jess rolled his eyes. "First of all, that was a movie. Second, Peter Parker and Spiderman are the same people."

"Haven't you heard of Schizophrenia? Spiderman may be Peter Parker's evil half and when Peter doesn't even know it, Spiderman just takes over and steals his pizza. Dad, honestly, think logically!" She teased.

"My mistake. I knew I shouldn't ever question you." He kissed her back and went out the door.

Melinda went into her bedroom and turned on the TV and took the remote, flipping through the channels.

"News," She muttered to herself and kept changing the channels until she saw a guest on one of the news shows catch her eyes. She was pretty, in her early thirties, maybe late twenties. She was talking about a book she had written.

"Now, I understand that this book you have written has gained some very loyal fans. Can you read an excerpt of it for me, please?" The blonde anchorwoman asked the guest.

"Certainly. My childhood and teenage years were like a mountain range. Sometimes it would be like I had a perfect life. I had a supporting mom, a best friend and a town-a village really- that helped raise me. Other times, it would go down. My father would occasionally pop up, like a gopher, then go back down when he sensed trouble, leaving my mother alone, crying in her bed."

"Thank you. We are going to have a commercial but we will be back with Rory Gilmore when we get back." The anchorwoman smiled a fake smile and looked at the camera with wide eyes and her eye shadow made her eyes look dark.

Melinda stood there, shocked.

Rory Gilmore.

That was her mom.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written! The next chapter is going to come soon. I'm in the middle of writing it at the moment.

Reviews are like Milo!

crockergirl


End file.
